


<3

by AppleJuice (capolleon), partlycharlie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Explicit, i dont want to say non-explicit sex because its not but, its non-explicit masturbating tho eyyyyyyy, masturbating might count as sex to some people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capolleon/pseuds/AppleJuice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/partlycharlie/pseuds/partlycharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hand would never be that soft, while the other would never be that warm. It didn’t stop him from embarrassingly enough, shoving it down his sweatpants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	<3

**Author's Note:**

> beware masturbating :O  
> but its cool cause its not explicit :)  
> but beware angst :O  
> also the links are for music to listen to :) but u don't have to :)  
> also disclaimer: ;) i dont own pjo and/or its charcters ;)
> 
> lol reviews are nice too

[1](https://youtu.be/Ks-yf2-iCzs). 

Jason frowned, his hands pressing down firmly on the radiator. His hands just weren’t warm, they never could be at _that_ point of warmth.

He could hear his sister’s loud music to the right, something on the borderline of frustration and sensual. A little too fitting for the blond teen who hands just weren’t at that certain heat point yet.

Jason lifted one hand and stared at it. His hand would never be _that_ soft, while the other would never be _that_ warm. It didn’t stop him from, embarrassingly enough, shoving it down his sweatpants.

His nose scrunched, as he tried to conjure up images. Brown skin, dark hair, flickers of eye colors. It took him a second to remember that _fuck_ his door might not have been locked- and how embarrassing would it be if his _dad_ walked in?

After awkwardly shuffling to lock the door, Jason laid back in his bed again, one hand not soft enough and the other not warm enough. They both slid into his sweatpants and moved in weird, sharp, and jerking ways.

He couldn’t help but think about those two very important people in his life- his two best friends- in ways he shouldn’t. Jason would probably die with anxiety if they ever found out about his awkward two-handed "sessions".

Piper would be reassuring, and Leo- well, Leo would just laugh, probably.

Jason gasped, closing his eyes, face burning red. Yep, this had to be the most humiliating thing he’s ever done. He bit his lip and stared at the ceiling.

When he pulled his hands away, he couldn’t help but think about how messed up he was.

 

[2](https://youtu.be/bfO_E2Ps_Ag). 

Piper flipped her pillow over and rolled to face the ceiling. She was an idiot who hated her life so very much. She felt unclean- just plain old dirty and rotten.

The rain outside her window thundered hard, and a streak of lightning lit up the room for a split second. Her room felt too hot, and even when she was just laying with a thin shirt, she was boiling.

A round of thunder clapped mockingly.

Surprisingly- or not- the sound of rain was cooling down her thoughts. _Those_ thoughts- the ones hidden so very deep in her brain that it took a lonely night and an empty house to find.

Piper frowned as she flicked on the tiny device in her hands, making a slight vibration press against her stomach. She hadn’t used that particular item in weeks, and it made her feel… dirty.

Not like her thoughts weren’t making her feel dirty either. When she tilted her head towards the window, the rain thumped reassuringly at her. A strike of hot lightning flashed, reminding her of stormy eyes and heated skin.

Dirty. Really dirty.

Piper’s hands fingered the edge of her gigantic shirt, the one she borrowed from Mr. Stormy Eyes a few months ago but never gave back. It was a night like this, and she had needed a shirt because her clothes were soaked through. She remembered Mr. Heated Skin sticking his tongue out at her when he saw how drenched she was.

Stormy Eyes had nice, big shoulders, ones that could probably surround her as he pushed her into-

Heated Skin had a quick mouth and a long sort of tongue, which he could use pretty well as it trailed across her-

Piper shivered, before deciding to peel off her shirt and switching the vibrator back on.

Dirty.

 

[3](https://youtu.be/ij5Y2hzopKA). 

Leo knocked his head against the wall, feeling the water cascade down his neck. He was scrubbing away the dirt of the day as per usual, but he was also scrubbing away his fucking erection.

Well, maybe not really _scrubbing away_ (that would be terrifying) but more like, gently coaxing it away? Yeah, sure.

Leo Valdez was, of course, in no way unwelcoming to the occasional erection. He was a bag of male hormones, they were going to happen  _eventually_. He also happened to have them a lot, but what could he say? Sometimes a man had to dream.

(His dreams were pretty.hard-on worthy too. Or at least the ones that weren’t nightmares.)

No matter the problem, Leo would just laugh it up and pull out the closest Playboy that was stashed away. Except... this one was a bit different.

His hands threaded through his hair, massaging shampoo through curls. He was just going to ignore it, and hopefully, it would go away- no matter how painfully long it was going to take.

He had to ignore it, that was his rule.

If he got stiff when thinking about  _them_ , then Leo would not help himself. Sure it might be a _bitch_ sometimes, but he thought he at least owed  _them_ that, at the very least. It was twisted up logic with a very complicated reasoning, but it was simple.

No  _her_ , and no  _him_ outside of friendly thoughts. Friendlythoughtsfriendlythoughtsfriendlythoughts.

Leo’s betraying hand slid its way from his head to his… other head. He was thinking with the wrong head and - _ohgod_.

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod-_

PiperJasonPiperJasonPiperJason.

JasonPiperJasonPiperJasonPiper.

Leo closed his eyes, and in one trembling movement, reached behind himself and yanked the water to the coldest temperature possible. The change wasn’t fast enough, and before he knew it, his hand wasn’t covered in  _just_ shampoo and water.

Fuck.

He leaned his head back as he stood under the freezing cold water. His face was sprayed and he wondered if there was a possibility of drowning like this.

Leo snapped the water off and sighed. The shower wall was a creamy reminder of the rule he had broken and the trust he could’ve lost.

He was such a disappointment and a bad friend. How can they trust him after all these screwed up nights of broken promises?

Leo was fucked- and not in a good way.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
